Red
by Queen Angelblood
Summary: Mariah does something she might regret because she loves Rei.
1. Red

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.   
  
  
  
Red - Part 1  
  
It was going to be red- no matter what He said. Red- red so dark the when it dried it would be almost black- black as the night, black like His raven hair, the hair he cherished so much. It would look so much better red- no, He said it wouldn't, He didn't want it to be red- but it was going to be red, no matter if He didn't like the color. It was red NOW- a beautiful shining red as she worked with her paintbrush- glistening on the white walls- walls oh so white, white no longer, stained red- such a very beautiful red. Gold eyes had flared with anger when He'd seen what she'd done to His room, His white room, seen her prove Him wrong because it did look better, so much better, better red, like she'd promised- just like she'd promised and she'd been honest- she had promised it would look better red and it did. It was red- a drying red, darkening like His eyes when he was angry- which He had been when He had seen what she had done- what she had done to His white room- when He had seen it splashed with red- that beautiful red. And the red in the rainbows had reflected off the splotchy walls- splintered and danced as more red flooded across the carpet- the white carpet, flooded from her hands, bled into the rainbows scattering across the red and white room, something reminiscent of a candy cane gone awry. She'd told Him where she had got the paint, she shouldn't have done that- it had made Him angry, angry very angry and the red of anger had flared in His eyes- red like the room, red like anger. Glass had created more red in His room, but this time, it was His fault- the table splintered and shattered as He shoved her backwards over it, leaving her to watch the happy red rainbows, the red in the carpet all His fault, as His precious table in His precious white room broke, caused more red, broke because she'd told Him where she'd got the paint and He had gotten angry, because she told him, where, how she'd made the white room red- so very red. It was darkening now, darker and darker still, darker than any red should ever be. Did He like it- no He hated it, she had to change it back, but it was too late- it was red and it looked so very good- He didn't want to admit it, that she was right, that the room should be, WAS red. Maybe if she told Him who had helped her paint the white room, He wouldn't be so angry- maybe if He knew His Kevin had given her the paint- made her paint the room He would say it was a lie- she had done it because she was jealous- no, not her, jealous, no- hurt and dazed and lonely and sad and angry- yes, that was her, not jealous, never jealous- Angry because he had tricked Him, he had taken Him away from her and tricked Him, confused Him- Sad because He had hurt her, hurt her because He was confused by him. Him and he never mixed up in her tortured mind for he had another name, but Him was Him, was always Him, would never be anything but that. Once, He'd had a different name, one that she barely remembered because she didn't say it, couldn't say it, wouldn't, shouldn't say it, never say it- It wasn't hers to say like it had once been- should have still been. But He was his now, he had taken Him away from her and his name had gone with Him- so it was red, red as blood, redder, crimson, scarlet- beautiful, beautiful red- and he had helped, helped paint His white room red. Because he had taken Him away, he had been the one to wake up to Him in the morning, when it should have been her beside Him, tangled between His sheets, in His arms-  
  
"Mariah?"  
  
She looked up into His face, watching the concern he watched her with. He had the white cloth of his shirt wrapped around her bloodied hand- the cloth was red now- like the room.   
  
"Ray."  
  
Barely a whisper, because the name was not hers to say. He pressed His lips to her forehead in a gentle kiss, then pulled away. "Why?" He whispered, brushing back her bangs fondly.  
  
A hundred million reasons came to mind- she was jealous, hurt, angry, spiteful, because Kevin deserved it, because she loved Him, because Kevin had stolen Him away, because Kevin had been standing there, because she wanted him to hurt- She spotted the knife on the floor, coated red with blood- the same red smeared on the walls- Kevin's blood- And a thousand more reasons held her answer for a few seconds more.  
  
"Mariah?"  
  
She turned her gaze back to His face, a slight smile crossing her lips- tears forming in her eyes. "Because it looks better red."  
  
End Part 1 


	2. Always Red

Red- Part 2  
  
Why? Why had she done it? It was red now- glaring back at him angrily- reminding him of the blood, the blood of his past, a past he wanted to forget, he needed to forget. He remembered it now- and it was red, red like the room, red like the walls, red- oh so very red. And it hurt him because she had done it, because she had made it red and brought back the blood. And she had asked him if he liked it- how could he like it? How could he like the blood when all it meant was pain, pain, pain, the endless pain that continued even when he closed his eyes, even when he fell into a dreamless sleep. Because the dark that was the absence of the dream was the end- was his death. And the pain plagued him still- it would, for eternity, even when he tried to forget. And the red, the red of his past had come back to haunt him now- mocking him from his own walls. His own white haven had been plagued by the red- and she had done it out of jealousy, envy- the sparks of spite danced in her eyes and the love he had felt for her fell off the thin line it walked and became hate, twisting and turning, the sorrow inside becoming anger, insatiable anger. He shoved her away from him- but it wasn't far enough- it was never far enough because the anger wasn't sated and it's appetite was roused. He stood, shaking with rage, trying his best not to lose his grip on himself- trying not to become as spiteful as she, as horrible as her. He couldn't contain it- the anger wanted to lash out, to become the angry whip he'd use to harm her. And then he saw the blood, the red and the blood- her blood, blood he had caused and suddenly he was as bad as them- he was wrong- he was causing the pain and he had become all that he'd promised he'd never become, all that he had hated with all his heart. He was they who inflicted pain upon the undeserving. He sank to his knees in the hollow realization and the self-hate that suddenly filled him. Why? Why, why, why did he do that? Why did he hurt her? Why, why? He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently on the forehead as if to apologize- as if to make-up for all they had done to him. She looked up at him and he knew she was confused at what he was doing. He was confused too, unsure of his sudden inner conflict. She looked at him, wondering, and he said the first thing that came to mind. "Why?"   
  
It wasn't so much of a question for her, but for himself, for them. Her eyes narrowed and she was searching her reasons, searching for an answer. He was searching too. He was unaware that they had previously called each other's names and he called her attention to him now.   
  
"Mariah?"  
He was about to ask her again, when she turned her tear-wet gaze upon him, smiling slightly. "Because it looks better red."  
  
His heart sunk- it was horrible red and he was remembering, becoming painfully aware of reality again. And his thoughts shifted again- he had lost another loved one to hatred. And he recalled the day his parents had died - how red it had been, as if some final judgement to all they torture they'd caused him- the carpet had been so red and he remembered trying to clean it up- with the cloth and the tears of guilt but it would never come clean because he was the cause of it. And because he had hated them it would stay forever red- because they had stained his past with blood, stained his past forever red like the carpet in that forgotten house. And now, Mariah had stained his walls- and he could no longer escape the blood.  
  
End Part 2 


	3. A Hint of Silver and a Glimmer of Gold

Red: Part 3  
  
No, no, no, no, why? Why was she doing this? Why, why, why, the silver caught his eye and held it, glinting under the harsh lights. No, this couldn't be happening, not to him, not to him, never to him- he was indestructible. They could never bring him down- never. And the sliver of silver he glimpsed as he re-opened his eyes winked back at him, stating blandly his impending fate. A flicker of gold drew his attention away and he didn't notice the silver move, swiftly, silently, violently. A cutting pain screamed through his veins and he wanted to scream, but he couldn't, too shocked to do more than choke on his breath. His breath, his very last breath. The silver re-appeared in plain view, corrupted by crimson. His hands deftly felt the wound, the dark liquid seeping between his fingers and binding them together. Gold fluttered again to life, hazed by tears. "I'm sorry, Kevin."  
  
He looked up at her, shocked and appalled by her hypocrisy. The voice was riddled with pain and was small, fading like the dying whisper of the wind. "I thought I was your friend."  
Despite the faintness, the spite was evident, biting back and stinging. "You are my friend! You are Kevin, you are!"  
  
He shied away from her as she reached for him, dripping silver still in her hateful hand. And her eyes, full of sorrow, locked with his for a second; a violent golden gaze matched with the violet haze. "And I'm sorry. So sorry."  
  
She moved her hand and cold metal dipped into his wound like a paintbrush to a can of paint. She raised the knife above his head and he cringed with fearful anticipation. Uncurling, he watched in stunned fear how she slammed the crimson blade against the white wall, sending it splattering everywhere- tiny flecks of red across the pure white walls. "I hate you! I hate you ! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"  
  
Her voice rose to a screech in her hysteria, finally falling off into a strangled sob as she let her arm hang limply beside her. Her shoulders shook and he pondered the likeliness of her crying. She turned back to him, giggling, the light of insanity bright in her eyes. She moved toward him, then bent down, whispering subtly, "I'm gonna surprise Rei. I'm gonna paint the room red. Do you want to help? Don't you think it'll look SO much better red?"   
  
He shuddered as her voice sent shivers up and down his spine and he shrilled panickedly, "NO!"  
  
"Too bad."  
  
She pushed the silver down again. When she brought it up again, he could see himself, scared, reflected in pale silver-red, his visible eye wide open with fear. "I'm sorry, Kevin," she murmured, pushing the knife against his throat."Only one of us can have Rei. And he's already mine. You've been deluding yourself."  
  
Deluding himself?! She was the delusional one- Rei had chosen himself who he wanted- so why did he have to pay for Rei's choice, for his own happiness? Apparently, the price was high and he watched Mariah start to paint the walls in earnest. Then she returned for more paint, blood-lust glazing her eyes. "Die, you little whore, die."  
  
She pressed the knife to his throat again, slowly, agonizingly cutting off his airway. And then, Kevin was no more.  
  
~*~*~*  
Mariah stared down at the lifeless body at her feet. She had no regrets for what she had done- in her mind, she was perfectly justified. She sighed and cast a glance at the room about her. She had a lot to do before Rei got home. She couldn't wait to see Rei's expression when he saw how much better his room looked red! Giggling excitedly, she tore into the flesh at her feet with the knife, as if she was opening a fresh can of paint.  
  
End Part 3 


	4. Eternal Red

Red: Part 4   
  
  
The sun dawned upon the world, smiling on it's creatures, despite the evil that often lurks there. Evil that often invades the lives of innocent people.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Mariah woke, fingering the sliver blade she kept hidden beneath her pillow. She'd kept it there for a while now- ever since Rei broke up with her. She'd rarely used it- but today was different. Today was the day the knife would earn it's keep. She glanced at the clock beside her bed. It read 7:15. It was too early just yet- a life would continue for another few hours at least.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Kevin woke to the sound of the shower running and smiled as he glanced at the clock. Only Rei would be showering this early- he had to in order to wash ALL his hair and still make it to work on time. Kevin sighed and snuggled back down under the covers. He really should have gone and helped Rei- the other boy had too much hair to manage by himself. But something compelled him to remain between the safety of the sheets as long as he could. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply the scent of everything and anything that was Rei.   
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
It was long after ten o'clock when the doorbell rang. Kevin growled through his teeth, turning off the T.V. He stalked over to the door. As he pulled back the door, Mariah was revealed, a bouquet of red roses in hand. "Hi Kevin."  
She offered him the flowers. "For your anniversary," she said, smiling sweetly.   
Kevin, startled and suspicious of Mariah, took the flowers hesitantly. "Um, thanks....I guess."  
"Is Rei home?"  
Kevin nearly winced. Rei was a forbidden topic between them. It was common knowledge that Mariah was horribly jealous of Kevin for having what she wanted so badly. Kevin eyed her warily. She was acting so....strange. He found himself answering her, slowly, suspicion evident in his voice. "No. No, he's not. But he'll be home for lunch in....a little while," he murmured, throwing a backwards glance at the clock. "Do you want to come in and wait?"  
Mariah nodded and stepped inside the apartment. It was white- just like everything else in Rei's life. But that was about to change.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
Kevin walked back into the living room, carrying the tea tray, only to find Mariah studying the paint on the wall. "Mariah? Are you alright?"  
"It's so white."  
She turned to face him- and she scared him. He stumbled backwards, tripping over the edge of the carpet. She was beside him instantly, silver knife pressed to his chest. She cut into him and he felt the blood start immediately. "I'm sorry, Kevin."  
"I thought I was your friend."  
Her eyes opened in frantic desperation. "You are! you are, Kevin! you are my friend!"  
She grabbed his wrist. "I'm sorry Kevin. So sorry."   
She pressed the knife to his wound, covering it with blood. She stood up and threw herself at the walls, spattering them with blood, screaming, "I hate you! I hate you! I HATE you! I HATE YOU!"  
She paused, her back to him, her shoulders shaking. He wondered if she was crying. She moved again to his side. "I'm gonna surprise Rei. I'm gonna paint the room red. Do you want to help? Don't you think it'll look SO much better red?"  
"NO!"  
"Too bad."   
She pressed the knife to his throat. "I'm sorry, Kevin. Only one of us can have Rei. You've been deluding yourself. He's already mine."   
She turned her attention back to the walls, but only for a second as she soon ran out of "paint."   
The knife bit into his throat. "Die you little whore, die."  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was have past twelve when Rei opened the door to his apartment. He'd brought Kevin roses- it was their anniversary after all. His eyes widened as he opened the door and his nerveless fingers dropped the flowers at the sight he saw. It made his stomach churn. His apartment was covered in blood and in the midst of it all sat Mariah, with Kevin's body at her feet. Memories of the beatings he'd received as a child flooded back to him and angered flared at the injustice. "Mariah! What did you do?!"  
She looked up, genuinely happy to see him. "Rei-chan! I painted your apartment."  
He stared at her, dumfounded. Her face fell. "Don't you like it?""  
He suddenly found his voice. "LIKE IT?! LIKE IT?! ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU KILLED HIM!"  
She stood there, staring at him like she hadn't the slightest clue what he was talking about. Anger flooded him again and he struck her. Caught off guard, she stumbled backwards over the glass table, which shattered. She cut herself on the sharp glass as she fell, her blood spilling out onto the carpet. He regretted it now and moved to her side, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. "Mariah."  
"Rei," she whispered.  
"Why?"  
She didn't reply. "Mariah?"  
She met his eyes and a smile formed on her face. "Because it looks better red." 


End file.
